Not So Powerless
by Lazy Eyes Conway
Summary: Naruto's life may have just gotten a whole lot easier.  Bloodline Naruto. Eventually Harem and Lemons. -On Hiatus-


Foreword

Ok, everybody knows the usual opening for most any Naruto centered story. Kyuubi attacks, Minato seals Kyuubi into Naruto, and Kushina supposedly dies in the collapse of the hospital. Manga may have been different but the situation tends to be similar. Naruto then has a hard life growing up alone. Since I'm a lazy bastard, I'm going to skip the usual intro, and state a few important facts:

1. Naruto gains several protectors early in life, aside from Sarutobi and his loyal ANBU.

2. Kushina has been hidden away by Danzo and his ROOT.

3. Minato is dead.

4. Kyuubi is a good, if a little perverted, guy.

5. There will be a harem of sorts.

6. OCs will appear through out.

7. Orochimaru will appear later, and is still the pedo we love to hate.

Ok on with the story!

* * *

><p><span>Not So Powerless<span>

Chapter 1: Effects

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk, the one he had just recently been returned to due to the death of his successor/predecessor, Minato Namikaze. It had been a long month since the Kyuubi attack. The Civilian Council, The Elders, and Fugaku Uchiha were all still calling for the death of the baby named Naruto Uzumaki. While a highly guarded secret, Sarutobi was at his wits end trying to keep from abolishing his own law so he could rub it in the faces of all those who currently were calling for his death, that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage.

Currently reading his copy of Icha Icha Paradise to calm himself, Sarutobi suddenly heard a knock at his office door. Quickly hiding his treasured piece of literature, Sarutobi called out for the person who knocked to enter. Three people entered the room, one of whom he did not recognize. The first was his Inu ANBU, Kakashi Hatake, a copy of the book Sarutobi had been reading only moments before in hand. The unknown women appeared to be between the ages of 19 and 25, had dark hair and eyes, wore clothes which Sarutobi noted meant she was from the local orphanage, and had a chest size akward for her small body type. The third person, while slightly hidden by the woman's arms was easily recognized as Naruto Uzumaki.

"And to what do I owe a visit from the Orphanage today. I thought I made it clear I wanted Naruto to stay there until he was at least six to see if anyone would be kind enough to adopt him." Said Sarutobi, calmly looking at the young woman. The woman, giving a slight bow, spoke. "Lord Hokage, my name is Emiko Su, and I am an immegrant from Kumo. I was born with birth defect that allows me to lactate at will, and I was therefore given a job at the orphanage feeding the nursing children who are to old for formula. A week ago when you left the child, Naruto Uzumaki, at the orphanage, he became my one and only responseability. As a foreigner, I have seen people like this boy and as such do not hate him. However, after the first two days, I started to notice something strange happening. I would find myself staying with him, ever during my breaks. By day four, I was sleeping in the nursery at night to remain close to him. On day six, I found myself at his side moments before he started to cry. Then came what happened this morning."

Emiko paused for a moment to catch her breathe. "This morning, I fell asleep after being up all night with Naruto. While I slept, I was contacted in my dreams by the Kyuubi." There was a moment of shocked silence. There was a loud thump as Kakashi, who been reading up to this point, drop his book breaking the silence. Sarutobi's shocked look turned stern as studied the young woman's face and determined that she was telling the truth. "Ms. Su, please tell us what the Kyuubi contacted you about and how it contacted you in the first place." He said. "Yes, Lord Hokage. The Kyuubi contacted me using a bloodline he gave to the boy. You see, although the boy has not exhibited any signs of a bloodline yet, he has not one but three bloodlines at his eventual disposal."

After Kakashi dropped his book again she continued. "The first bloodline he has is his father's, which allows Naruto the ability to understand any and all seals. Kyuubi stated that the bloodline would likely make it so that Naruto can understand seals and hand signs faster and easier than most people. The only down side is that it will make it harder for him to read and write. A secondary effect of the bloodline is the increased ability to master lightning chakra and jutsu."

She paused again for a breath before continuing. "The second bloodline came from Naruto's mother, and it gives an extended lifespan, almost perfect healing, and the increased ability to master water chakra and jutsu. It also gives him the immunity to any and all poisons. The last bloodline came straight from the Kyuubi, which is how he was able to contact me. This new bloodline allows Naruto the ability to control any female he wants to a certain degree. As he is a child right now, Naruto instinctively knows he needs a mother. The bloodline he has is currently making me more attune to Naruto's needs, and the way he is increasing his hold over me is through his bodily fluids. Urine, Saliva, Blood, and, when he grows older, Semen, are how he draws me to him and through the bond the Kyuubi is able to speak to those people Naruto controls."

Sarutobi's mind was currently racing. Naruto would be very powerful in the future and his bloodlines, if gone unchecked could be used for evil purposes. "Ms. Su, is that all the information you have for me? Is there anything else that I need to know?" Emiko thought for a moment. "First, the bloodline Kyuubi gave Naruto also gives him the increased ability to master fire chakra and jutsu. Next, the Kyuubi attack on Konoha was planned, though the Kyuubi does not know by whom. Last, but least, Kyuubi thinks it would best that I adopt Naruto, as while have yet to notice it, Kyuubi has been sensing hostile intent from my coworkers at the orphanage." Emiko looked to Sarutobi, awaiting his reply.

"Very well, Ms. Su. I will allow you adopt Naruto. Fill out the paperwork involved and bring directly to me tomorrow. Also, keep me informed about any other meetings you have with the Kyuubi. Inu, I want you to call in all the ANBU and debrief them. Then you and Neko are act as Naruto's hidden guards until further notice. You are all dismissed." Sarutobi said. After the three had left, Sarutobi couldn't help but smile. It seemed things were getting easier already. Now if only he could do something about that paperwork.

* * *

><p>Yeah, another story. I hope you liked this chapter 'cause it is going to take me some time to update all of my stories. Anyways, please reveiw and see my poll.<p> 


End file.
